


【K漏】触电

by BaiTang



Series: 【K漏】触电 [1]
Category: B站音乐区
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiTang/pseuds/BaiTang
Summary: ＊没车，有敏感词





	【K漏】触电

比较不可思议的事情是，在哦漏和KB约在校外打了一架之后，KB毫无预兆地起身擦了下嘴角捏着人下巴吻上去了——

哦漏和KB不和的传闻流传已久，但是关于这两位大佬怎么就看对眼了这还真是奇他妈了个逼的怪，于是这俩在大庭广众之下亲了足足三分钟才有人想起来鼓掌。

为什么要鼓掌呢？某位不愿透露姓名的当事人说不表示表示实在太尴尬，不能现场掏个红包出来他也很无奈，只能先为学校里相关设施的完整度鼓个掌庆祝一下。

一人鼓掌，众人呼应，嗬那场面，顿时成了大型结婚现场，喜庆的不行。

 

不说别的，就高中这两年里KB和哦漏的干架次数没有一百也有九十九，人家见面打招呼，他俩见面打架。哦漏看着那么安静乖巧，也不知道哪儿来那么大劲儿，愣是和还高他一些的KB回回平手，少年人也没什么技巧，输出全靠蛮力和冲劲，疼是真疼，刚也是真刚。

据说——这两位都不好惹。据说这个词非常具有模糊性和戏剧性，不能全当真也不能不当真，半真半假的还要人去猜里头成分比例。不过这两号人物名字是真响当当的，月考周考期中期末考第一第二就是这俩给包了，不是你拉我两分就是我高你一点，众人觉得他俩一见面就打架可能也是因为这，明里暗里都较着劲，谁也不让谁。

当然他们一开始并不在一个班，就这样两位大佬凑一个班还不得把学校给掀了，分班时故意把这俩给分开了。那是高一，哦漏在四班，KB在一班。后来高一下半学期的时候要分文理科，默认分班里一二班是宏志班里的理科班，三四班是宏志班里的文科班，大家都有自己的倾向，转班的人也不是很多，谁知道KB这个看上去标标准准的理科生要转文科班，转班这就算了吧也没人不让，他还偏要转四班，就差把“找茬”二字刻脸上。

这可不行，四班班主任就差从医务室搬来一箱太太静心口服液，摆着手对一班班主任说你这人我可不要。KB这人就比较实在了，搬着桌子直接从后门挤了进去，和最后排的哦漏凑了个整整齐齐，顺手关门好习惯。

气得四班班主任缓不过劲来，隔着后门那一小块儿窗户玻璃指着KB你你你了半天没你出个所以然来。

哦漏正趴在桌子上睡觉，撩起眼皮看了一眼自己这个“走后门”进来的新同桌，第一反应抬腿就踹。KB比他反应快一点，稳稳按住了桌子，末了还朝哦漏挑眉，一点不怕事儿。

那之后KB和哦漏打架次数明显上升，这样天时地利人和的条件不用都是浪费。其实哦漏也不是一点就炸的性格，奈何KB实在招人烦，逮着机会就开人玩笑，好好上着课也手贱要去逗一逗，只要一下课，哦漏就起身推开桌子一边撩袖子一边冲KB淡淡丢一句，起来。

最开始还有人拉架呢，次数多了大家都习惯了，任由这两位胡闹，反正只要不出人命都是小事。

哦漏也没那么讨厌KB，KB这张脸就叫人讨厌不起来，何况俗话还说了伸手不打笑脸人，但架不住这人实在是太讨打了，上课上的好好的他要把哦漏草稿纸藏起来，或者是趁他不注意把他橡皮擦偷过去画个小猪佩奇——虽然画出来哦漏常常觉得那更像是野猪佩奇。哦漏伸手去抢，他就笑着伸出食指抵在嘴唇上做出噤声的动作。

嘘。

这手势他经常做，大概率出现在惹恼哦漏之后。

“哦漏，这题你会不会啊？”

“不会。”

“我会啊，来我教你。”

“会了。”

“那太好了，正好我忘记怎么做了，给我讲讲呗。”

“……你又无聊了？下课打一架。”

哦漏瞪人的时候非常可爱，非常非常可爱，气势汹汹的，眼风含着刀子，但是鼓起的脸颊和干净的眉眼看上去并不具侵略性，KB甚至想伸手捏一捏。

KB这个人绝对是行动派代表人物，他怎么想就要怎么做，当即伸出手去碰哦漏的脸，不过半路被哦漏截住了，看着他的手有些莫名其妙。

“你干什么？我……”

“嘘——”

又来。

数学老师站在讲台一脸莫名看着后排两位相亲相爱的学霸，一时不知道是要让他们滚出去站着听课还是要他们解释一下上课拉小手搞小动作是不是在谈恋爱——等等，谈恋爱？数学老师自己都打了个寒颤，及时掐死这可怕的思想。

 

KB倒是经常收到女孩子的情书，其实也不能说情书，这个年代能安安静静写情书的女孩子绝对是珍宝，就KB收到的那一摞撕得不甚整齐的小纸条和便利贴来看他就没遇到过这样的珍宝女孩。

他看起来大大咧咧，其实心也挺细，三两句玩笑就把这事儿揭过去，倒也不至于伤人心，就是也没正经谈过恋爱罢了，来来回回的多了大伙也知道KB这人大抵是心里有人的，也不再提，就是不知道这位大佬看上了谁，还这么守身如玉的。

那种感觉就像，现在要抓一个小朋友来做KBShinya的对象，那么是谁这么幸运呢？

 

“哦漏，你干嘛这么讨厌我？”KB觉得自己还是很好相处的，不说别的，他人品可是很好的，只要不遇到哦漏他也不怎么打架，标准三好学生。

“你问我？”哦漏又开始撩袖子了。

他们俩要真像传闻里所说打架是为了成绩那可太看得起他们了，哦漏有那个时间和KB争既定的事实还不如写几道数学题。这个梁子究竟怎么结下的，也就他们本人清楚。

高一刚来那会儿他们还不认识，KB逃课回寝室睡觉，结果睡一半看到一哥们给他发消息说老班要来寝室抓人，让他赶紧去医务室躲躲。KB懵了会儿，一骨碌爬起来就往外瞅，老班已经到了楼底下，他飞速叠完被子穿着鞋跑隔壁躲难，寝室门都锁上了，他随意推开一个就钻进去，没想到这一推门时间不太凑巧，哦漏正在换衣服呢寝室里突然多了个人。

“……”

“……”

KB和哦漏沉默对视了几秒，KB先动了。他不管三七二十一先把人扑床上捂住嘴，然后用一根食指抵在自己嘴上示意他不要出声，等外边儿脚步声远了才放手。

“不好意思兄弟，我这……”

他一句话没说完，哦漏已经飞快翻身把他压在下面，换了一半的衬衫扣子还没系好，他一边掐着KB的脖子一边单手系纽扣，表情看起来不太友善，耳朵却不合时宜地红了。

于是那天他们在寝室打了第一架，从此一发不可收拾，KB见哦漏一次就想撩他一次，哦漏见KB一次就想揍他一次。

KB觉得哦漏挺可爱的，长得很可爱，睡觉很可爱，打架尤其可爱。虽然第一次见面不算愉快，但他也是情有可原不是，谁知道哦漏火气这么大，他还没来得及道歉就先动起手来了。

“我道歉！”KB拿起课本挡在面前，“就这么个事你至于记这么久么……”

很至于。

 

哦漏一般是晚自习最后一个离开教室的，他最后一节晚自习都会做几个题，偶尔没解完就得待到最后，KB倒是一下课就没影了。

四班教室在最高一层，课后人都走了，教室里很快安静下来。这样的安静时刻并不多，还有半小时值班老师就该来锁教室了。

笔尖靠着直尺做辅助线，哦漏只顾埋头写题，没注意KB又回来了。KB也是回到寝室才想起来校牌掉教室了，第二天早上得检查，他回来取，看到教室灯是亮着的还有点奇怪，从后门看到是哦漏又起了逗他的心思。

灯的开关在教室前排，KB摸过去啪嗒给人把灯关了。

哦漏：“……”这人还能不能更幼稚一点了。

哦漏没动，也没说话，走廊里还有些光，他坐在位置上看着那团模糊的人影缓缓靠近。直到“嘭”一声——KB膝盖磕着椅子角了。

KB：“……”

听那声儿应该挺疼的，哦漏抿着嘴，反正黑暗里这人也看不到，于是扯起嘴角赏了KB一个笑。

“我知道你在笑，能不能有点良心了？”

KB摸着桌子往最后走，突然感觉怪怪的。那种感觉就像是……KB一时想不出什么形容词，他知道哦漏在最后一排坐着看他的笑话，他笑起来的时候总是很乖巧，眉毛弯出一个弧度，眼尾拉出一道线。KB能想象得到，虽然这人也不经常笑，特别和他在一起的时候，不生气都很难。

他终于摸到哦漏面前。

“我说——”

窗户外面突然照进来手电筒的光，值班老师开始查人了。一般这时候哦漏被提醒就会关灯回寝，但现在这个状况好像不大能解释得清。KB反应总是很快，拉起他就往后门后塞，后门和后排放档案的柜子组成一个狭小的三角空间，他俩挤在里面躲值班老师。

为防止哦漏出声，他还特意将食指按在哦漏嘴唇上，试图阻止他。如果他做事能过过脑子的话，哦漏想，他应该知道一根手指并不能阻止什么。不过抵在嘴唇上的手指带着温度，有越演越烈的趋势。

又像是触电。

KB知道刚刚那种奇怪的感觉是什么了，那种感觉特别像偷情。不过他不能和哦漏说这个词，他确定哦漏不会很乐意听到这两个字的。

值班老师进来的时候哦漏刚好偏开头，手电筒的光在教室扫过，从门缝透进来一点，正正好好落在哦漏嘴唇上，KB也不知道怎么想的，可能是不想要命了吧，就这么低下头吻上去。

和喜欢的人亲近这件事是人的本能，贪婪也是。KB在试图用唇舌撬开哦漏嘴唇的时候被哦漏狠狠咬了一口。真的太狠了，KB一点声音也不敢发出来，默默忍着。

他感觉到值班老师关上了前门朝着后门来了。哦漏明显有些紧张，身体都绷紧了，咬的劲儿更大了。KB无奈地掐着他的下巴卸了力，再次干脆地吻上，连呼吸都夺走。

哦漏心跳很快，贴着KB的胸膛，都快要分不清心脏的位置是在左边还是右边了。

值班老师出去的时候带上了门，落锁。

一直到脚步声听不见了，哦漏才一把推开KB。KB被这猝不及防的一推推到靠在桌子上，抬手擦嘴角鲜血，他挑眉，这有点刺激，还坐实了偷情罪名。

哦漏掏出卫生纸擦去血迹——KB的——然后安静的空间里响起熟悉的捏手指的声音。

“等会儿。”KB急忙去抓哦漏的手，没抓着，“不你等等——”

他一句话还没说完，以为哦漏又会像第一次一样一言不发地握拳揍人，没想到哦漏只是上前扯住他的领子毫无章法地亲上去。KB脑子空白了一下，觉得哦漏可能是想在这件事上打个平手，毕竟他从来就是个不愿服输的人，可随即他又觉得自己傻掉了，这种事情还讲个有来有往？

KB觉得由着哦漏胡闹下去可能不大好收场，赶紧把哦漏推开了，深呼吸了几下勉强平复心情。

“你，是不是……”

“你是不是喜欢我？”

KB想问哦漏是不是疯了，一个大喘气让哦漏抢了先，顿时卡壳了，一时间不知道怎么回，愣在原地。

“啊？啊。”KB点点头，被自己蠢笑了，“你怎么回事，矜持一点好不好。”

哦漏应该也笑了，话里掺着笑意。

“等不了了。”

要确定心上人的心意这件事，等不得，不必等。

 

当晚两人从窗户翻出去回寝室也没觉得什么，第二天来上课的时候哦漏有点尴尬，好像所有被隐藏的感情一旦暴露在阳光下就会让人不自在。

好在KB迟到了，站在教室外面晨读。

哦漏虽然觉得直面KB有些不好意思，但又忍不住去看后面窗户那一小块窗玻璃，能看到的就一个后脑勺。在他第十六次有意无意看向那块玻璃的时候倒是看到KB正脸了，这人没一点被罚站的自觉，还笑得一脸灿烂。

在哦漏看过来的时候不大正经地竖起食指抵在嘴唇上做出噤声的动作——

哦漏转过头面无表情地想，下课还是得和他打一架。

 

正文完.

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年暴富！


End file.
